<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trunks' Time Adventure by SlyRatJak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800725">Trunks' Time Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyRatJak/pseuds/SlyRatJak'>SlyRatJak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goten's Regrettable Wish [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Age Difference, Curses, F/M, Harems, Irresistible Eyes, Kissing, Mind Manipulation, Sex, Time Travel, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyRatJak/pseuds/SlyRatJak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A side story of Goten's Time Quest Trunks is dealing with the same problem his friend is having and need to find him. Luckily he got a time machine but he doesn't know how to use it yet. Let join what mayhem Trunks get himself into while exploring through time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trunks Briefs/Honey, Trunks Briefs/Nion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goten's Regrettable Wish [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. King Vegeta Saga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author Note: This chapter takes place sometime after Goten's Regrettable Wish. If you don't understand what's going on close out of this and read my other stories until you get to chapter 8 of Goten's Time Quest.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last time on Dragon Ball Super, while Goku and Chi-Chi were away for their anniversary, Goten and Trunks decided to use the Dragon Balls to grant their wishes. However, due to an argument, involve who was cooler, Goten makes the stupid wish to make his eyes irresistible to girls. Due to that, Videl, Android 18, and Bulma became smitten toward and not the kind of thing a kid like Goten should get at his age. After arranging with Whis, the young Saiyan's eyes were back to normal, and all was well...for two days. Trunks and Goten were arguing again and for some odd reason make Trunks pass out. When he works up everyone he knows disappears and unknown to him he gains the same ability Goten has to attract girls. Worst of all he accidentally causes his own grandmother to lust over him. However, she suddenly disappears and time rifts suddenly appearing causing havoc everywhere in the world. As some of the members of the Dragon Team tried to handle the situation Trunks decide to use the time machine to travel into the past to figure out what's going on. What year will Trunks go to? Will he encounter the same problems his friend had to deal with? And will he find the truth to those problems? The answers will be revel right now.</p><p>Trunks: Ok, guys, I do it. I will be back in no time. (Now all I need to do is figure out how to start this thing. Maybe this button here?)</p><p>As the time machine started to lift into the air, the machine begins to disappear along with the boy inside it. However, the machine along with Trunks reappears in a white void that reminds the bot of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but the more he looked the more he sees different things appear quickly and then fades away. Like Planet Namek, Super Shenron, and even his future self in his Super Saiyan form. After that Trunks then sit down as this was just a little too much for him.</p><p>Trunks: Ok, well, I at least go it to move, but where am I going?<br/>
???: Trunks! Is that you?<br/>
Trunks: Who that talking?</p><p>The boy looks around to see if anyone was in the machine with him but to his surprise, he could find anyone else with him.</p><p>Trunks: Ok, I hear voices and no one is around. Maybe this whole situation is just a dream.<br/>
???: Trust me, this is no dream, and what you hear is real. You may call me Kuronoa, and right now, I need your help.<br/>
Trunks: Ok, Kuronoa, I like to help you out, but I have my own problems to worry about. My dad is in space for some unknown reason, my best friend is gone, and people are coming from these portals in the sky.<br/>
Kuronoa: People are from portals? What people?<br/>
Trunks: Well, some of those people look like they work for that Frieza guy, and I think I saw those weird things when I was at Monster Island. I think they were called Cell Jr.<br/>
Kuronoa: Cell Jr., Frieza's Army, so the Grand Minister's prediction was correct.<br/>
Trunks: What are you talking about?<br/>
Kuronoa: It's hard to explain but listen to me; Goten is in great danger.<br/>
Trunks: Goten! You know him!<br/>
Kuronoa: Yes, I was guiding him through time for the game the Zenos force him to play.<br/>
Trunks: Oh, you mean the little blue guy Beerus is always afraid of.<br/>
Kuronoa: That right, but a while ago, I lost contact with Goten, and I have no idea where he is at.<br/>
Trunks: How can I help?<br/>
Kuronoa: While you are exploring through time, I will also search to see if I can spot him. If I do, I'll let you know.<br/>
Trunks: Alright!<br/>
Kuronoa: And here take this.</p><p>All of a sudden a piece of paper appear out of nowhere and the boy grabbed it before reading what was written on it.</p><p>Trunks: Age 737, Age 762, Age 764, Age 774, Age 779.  What all these years for.<br/>
Kuronoa: These are all the ages are all the timeline Goten has travel to before I lost him. He may be in one of these ages and I want you to look in them.<br/>
Trunks: Catcha! By the way, where am I traveling to right now?<br/>
Kuronoa: Beats me, you the one with the time machine.</p><p>He looks around to find something that would help him figure out where or when he was being sent to. Eventually, he found the year that was set, and his reaction was appropriate.</p><p>Trunks: Age 10002! Whoever last use it wants to see how the future would be...after everyone I know and love has died. But how do I change it so I can travel to the past?</p><p>The boy looks around for anything but below the year/age the was display there is a turn knob which gave Trunks an idea.</p><p>Trunks: Maybe if I turn this knob here?</p><p>When he turned the knob the machine begins to shake around as it makes loud banging sounds. All of the shakes cause Trunks to lose his footing and bounce around in the machine. Eventually, it stops and Trunks got up from the floor as he felt nauseousness.</p><p>Trunks: Oh...that was rough. I am alive so a least that a start. But where am I?</p><p>He looks around and sees that there was a bunch of babies in some kind of tubes. In fact that the only thing expects for the door that leads out of this room.</p><p>Kuronoa: Looking around it seems that you're on Planet Vegeta in the royal incubation room.<br/>
Trunks: Wait I on Planet Vegeta, my dad's old planet?<br/>
Kuronoa: That's right you are in Age 732. The year when King Cold retires and Frieza takes over in his position.<br/>
Trunks: Wait isn't he the one who came to Earth with an entire army and the one who stole the Dragon Balls.<br/>
Kuronoa: The very same, but don't be scare he won't do anything to this planet. Well at least for another five years that is, but you won't be staying here long.<br/>
Trunks: Ok, but what with all the babies in the tubes?<br/>
Kuronoa: Well due to Saiyans being a warrior race they prefer to artificially incubate their offspring instead of taking care of them physically like the people on Earth. This room is reserved for babies with royal blood and in the middle of the room is for the royal family.<br/>
Trunks: The royal family, you don't mean my dad do you?<br/>
Kuronoa: Go on check it out for yourself.</p><p>Trunks were curious about the baby in the center of the room but remember about the time machine and thought about how someone could steal it while he not looking. So he headed toward the machine and try to find something.</p><p>Trunks: I know my mom made this but how do you make this thing into a capsule.<br/>
Kuronoa: There a button on one of its legs. Push it and it will be in capsule form.</p><p>Hearing that Trunks look around its leg and eventually found the button Kuronoa was talking about. He presses it and the time machine turns into a capsule which the boy grabbed and put in his pocket.</p><p>Trunks: How do you know about that?<br/>
Kuronoa: It's...because I saw the button right near the machine. It was obvious when you see it the first time.<br/>
Trunks: ...Ok...</p><p>Trunks was suspicious of the voice but decided to worry about that later. The boy begins to walk toward the center of the room, but he heard footsteps coming his way. Knowing that he wasn't supposed to be here he quickly hid behind some tubes so he won't get spotted. Coming into the room was two male Saiyans holding check boards in their hands as Trunks want to know who were they.</p><p>Moroko: Nion, what a matter? Are you still upset about our king's actions? </p><p>He turns to see a young Saiyan woman with dark blue hair coming toward the other Saiyans. She wears black armor, and underneath it is a dark blue tight suit, a pair of white Frieza Force boots, and a white dress. </p><p>Nion: Of course I am, I mean, Paragus was weak but his son has an incredibly high power level. Strong enough that with some training, he could defeat Frieza. I think he could be the Legendary Super Saiyan.<br/>
Moroko: I know, but our king doesn't want anyone to be stronger than his whole race. So he resources to send him to a dangerous planet.<br/>
Shito: What a waste, but you know what would be funny if karma comes back to bite him.<br/>
Nion: What do you mean?<br/>
Shito: What happens if King Vegeta's next child is so weak that he has to send him away.<br/>
Moroko: Man, that would be priceless.<br/>
Nion: Come on you two, it best not to keep the king waiting.<br/>
Shito: Alright we're going.</p><p>As the three Saiyans left Trunks came out from hiding and headed toward the baby in the center. He looks around the tube to examine the baby and realizes that this must be his father as a baby.</p><p>Trunks: So this is my dad as a baby? Why does he have a full set of hair? And why does it look so spiky? Was my hair like that when I was a baby. I need to ask myself about this when I get home. As for right now let me see if I can sense Goten's energy.</p><p>Trunks went quiet as he closes his eyes so he could try and find Goten's energy. After doing that he felt a lot of people's energy but not his friend's energy so he stops. </p><p>Trunks: I detect a lot of Saiyans but they all weak compare to Goten. I mean they are a warrior race but even I can take every one of them no easy. Well, I guess it time to go to another time.</p><p>However, when he turned around he was looking face to face with Nion who gave him an angry look.</p><p>Nion: What are you doing here?<br/>
Trunks: Well you see I was trying to find that out myself. So if you don't mind I will be heading out. </p><p>The boy begins to head to the exit but was stop by Nion who grabbed his hoodie and turn him around so she can see his face.</p><p>Nion: I don't know who you are or how you got here but you will have to answer to me...darling.<br/>
Trunks: Wait can we work something out. I got show you how to get stronger, how to trick...what did you just call me?<br/>
Nion: You're cute when you confuse darling.</p><p>Trunks then look at Nion's eyes as her pupils became hearts and blushing bright red as her mouth was about to press against the boy's lips. Trunks then back away as he scares about what she may do to him.</p><p>Trunks: What going on you have the same look my grandma had before she...</p><p>Nion then licks her lips and tried to tackle him but Trunks dodge and know that his prediction was right. </p><p>Trunks: Whatever the case is I know I not going to like the outcome him she catches me.</p><p>At full power, Trunks fly out of the room confident that he lose Nion but there was a problem. Because the room he was out of was in Vegeta's Palace every guard was alerted by the sound and went to investigate it. It didn't take long for King Vegeta's guard to spot Trunks and soon he was being followed by twenty different soldiers. </p><p>Soldier A: Stop right there kid!<br/>
Soldier B: There you can't outrun forever. Just give up and accept your fate!<br/>
Soldier C: Yeah, besides he's just a runt!</p><p>Trunks then stop fly and turn to the soldiers with an angry look on his face.</p><p>Trunks: So, just because I a runt I suppose to be weak huh. Alright, let test that theory shall we.</p><p>Trunks then charged toward the soldiers and fought those guys head-on. Normally fighting a group by yourself is a stupid decision but this is Vegeta's son we're talking about. So naturally, Trunks won without getting hit look down at the wounded soldiers shaking his head.</p><p>Trunks: You're lucky I not my dad or you're guys would have been dead. Also, I give you all one warning. Don't follow me. </p><p>Trunks then begin to fly away and decide to lay low outside the city until night time. Once the sunset he looks to see that more guards were flying in the air trying to find him and he saw wanted posters of him on every building he sees. </p><p>Trunks: The funny thing is I could easily take the throne away from my granddad if I wanted to but I need to go find Goten. </p><p>He looks around to see if there anyone or anything that was nearby and realizing that no one is around he nods his head yes.</p><p>I think this is the perfect place to set up the time machine.</p><p>However, as he finishes saying that he bumps into someone as he fell to the floor. It was a woman wearing a dark red bodysuit, white gloves, white boots, and red sunglasses. Realizing what he did he grabbed the woman's hand and help her back up.</p><p>Trunks: Sorry about that ma'am are you ok?<br/>
Onio: Honey!</p><p>Coming out of nowhere was a fat Sayain coming toward the female as fast as can shielding her from Trunks.</p><p>Onio: What did you do to my wife!<br/>
Trunks: Nothing, I just bump into her by accident and she fell to the floor.<br/>
Onio: Unlikely story, hold on a second I recognize your face. You're that criminal who broke into the king's palace! And now you trying to go after my sweet wife Honey!<br/>
Trunks: Look can you let me explain.<br/>
Onio: I don't want to hear it! I going to show you why you shouldn't mess with the people of Planet Vegeta!</p><p>As Onio was charging toward Trunks, he went into his fighting stance as he was expecting a battle but something else happens. Honey grabbed his husband's tail and pull it off cause him to trip and roll like a ball. Trunks move aside letting the man roll but Nion came out and kicks Onio very hard sending him into the sky. Trunks watching the whole thing scratch his head wondering what he just watches.</p><p>Trunks: That was...lame.<br/>
Honey: He so cute!<br/>
Trunks: What?</p><p>He turns to the left and saw Honey walking slowly toward him.</p><p>Nion: Darling!<br/>
Trunks: Huh?</p><p>He turns to the right and saw Nion walking slowly toward him. Trunks tried to float up away from them but the two pounce on him squeezing him into a hug as surprising for him was a lot tighter than he thought.</p><p>Trunks: I...can't...breath! </p><p>When the two of them let go of him Nion process to kiss the boy's lips. But then Honey grabbed his face and kiss him. The two went back and forth before the three of them fell to the ground and they will stay there for quite a while. Three hours pass and Trunks begin to put on his clothes while Nion and Honey were asleep nake. Once dress Trunks took the capsule out of his pocket and throw it once he presses the button on the top. When the time machine appears he open the hatch and climb into the machine seating on the seat.</p><p>Trunks: Ok...that was...wow! I can't believe that just happen! First, my family and friends are gone, next my grandma trying to seduce me, and now I have sex with two strangers that I just met. This isn't right at all! Kuronoa what is going on around here!<br/>
Kuronoa: Well that a funny story, you see it all started with...<br/>
King Vegeta: Stop right there!</p><p>The boy looks as he is a man who looks just like his father but he taller and has a beard. Seeing all of that and his cape Trunks recognized quickly that this man must be his grandfather. </p><p>King Vegeta: It bad enough that a low-class Saiyan is better than my son but now this kid has defeat twenty of my elite soldiers.<br/>
Trunks: I know what you're thinking and yes, I didn't break a sweat.</p><p>The king became furious as he being walking violently toward Trunks. Seeing his grandfather's face Trunks was trying to remember how to start the machine again but can't remember how. However, after pressing some buttons the time machine engine being to move but Trunks reveal if he starts the machine now King Vegeta could just use a ki blast and destroy the machine. So the boy got out of the machine and teleport (run quickly) in front of the king which shock Vegeta III.</p><p>Trunks: Sorry about this grandad.</p><p>Transforming into a Super Sayian Trunks hit his grandfather and with only one punch to the stomach King Vegeta fell down. He didn't feel right to attack his dad's dad but that was the only action he could have. </p><p>Trunks: I think grandad won't get back up for a couple of hours.<br/>
Kuronoa: Good to hear but what about them?</p><p>Trunks look to the left and saw that the two women who molest him were beginning to wake up. So he got back into the machine activate it and went into another timeline. While traveling through time Trunks was upset as he just curls up in his seat not saying anything.</p><p>Kuronoa: Are you ok, is it because you got...you know rape.<br/>
Trunks: It, not just that, I got my first kiss was stolen from my grandma and my first 'time' was with two girls I never met before. And now when I do any of those stuff with Mai how can I tell her that she wasn't my first.<br/>
Kuronoa: You can always you know lie to her.<br/>
Trunks: Yeah but this is the person that I love. Besides isn't telling the truth to your partner a lot better than for her finding out herself.<br/>
Kuronoa: That's true  I think. Luckily for you, I got some good news.<br/>
Trunks: And what is that?<br/>
Kuronoa: I know where Goten is?</p><p>Trunks face change quickly as his eyes just open wide. He didn't even care that much that he was rape as he knows that if he finds his friend maybe everything will be clear to him.</p><p>Trunks: You do, where is he?<br/>
Kuronoa: He told me his future self that you could find him in the timeline where your future self lives or where the Andriod 17 fuse with his counterpart that was made in hell.</p><p>Trunks didn't know what she was even talking about so he just silently nod his head yes as he pretends to understand.</p><p>Kuronoa: I will go to one of those timelines to see if Goten truly is in one of those timelines. You tried to catch up when you can ok.<br/>
Trunks: Sure I guess...</p><p>Meanwhile, at a temple-like location at the edge of Universe a short and petite Supreme Kai sloth on the table as she needs some rest. She rubbed the sweat off her face before two people enter the room. One of them was an older version of Trunks wearing a military uniform and have a ponytail. The other person was another Supreme Kai but with white hair and is very wrinkled.</p><p>Xeno Trunks: Supreme Kai of Time how it coming along.<br/>
Chronoa (aka Kuronoa): Not good, it turns out Trunks got Goten's old curse, and time holes have been popping up everywhere. They appearing faster than I can send in time patrollers to correct history.</p><p>She then sighs as she is just so exhausted from this whole mess.</p><p>Chronoa: So do we have any news about what causing these rifts to appear.<br/>
Xeno Trunks: Yeah, that's to the video recordings of Goten's progress finally showing up, we can finally confirm that Dabura may be the cause of the time holes.<br/>
Chronoa: What do you mean by may?<br/>
Old Kai: It seems like there some other people causing changes in history too. Even timelines that neither Goten nor Dabura hasn't been yet. It could be you know who.<br/>
Chronoa: You could be right, I haven't seen him since the last time he attacks the Time Nest.<br/>
Old Kai: I tell you the Zenos plan are the most stupid things I ever heard. First a tournament for the survival of the whole universe and now a game to see if Goten can survive sex crazy girls after him.<br/>
Chronoa: If you had their ideas why don't you tell them about it.<br/>
Old Kai: Are you insane! I have my opinions but I not willing to be erased just to tell them that!</p><p>Chronoa just shakes her head as Trunks just nervously laugh. However, Xeno Trunks realized something as he just remembers something.</p><p>Xeno Trunks: Hold on a second you said you know where Goten is right. Then where is my other Trunks going?<br/>
Chronoa: He going to meet him in your timeline or the timeline where Goku fought Super 17.<br/>
Xeno Trunks: But does he know what year those events took place?</p><p>Chronoa then thinks to herself for a bit before her eyes widen and turn around slowly away from Trunks and Old Kai.</p><p>Chronoa: ....Uh oh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. IMPORTANT UPDATE (STORY NOT CANCEL)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don't worry this story is not canceled I just want to say after months of not watching Dragon Ball I'm ready to resume writing, "Trunks' Time Adventure". I just need to clear my mind and work on other stuff for a bit. As for now here are some things I am currently working on. </p><p>Trunks Chapters<br/>While I starting writing this story again it will take some time. But I can at least show you all the sagas in order that will appear in the story.<br/>1. Captain Ginyu Saga<br/>2. Dr. Slump Saga<br/>3. Golden Frieza Saga<br/>4. Universe Survival (Alt) Saga<br/>5. Dark Demon Realm Saga (Finale)<br/>Some sagas may be different than what you expect them to be so keep that in mind.</p><p>Naruto/Boruto Story<br/>After I finish writing this story my next big story will be about Naruto/Boruto. Will that story be the same as, "Goten's Reggretable Wish"? Yes. Will these stories be connected to my Dragon Ball stories? No. However, all I can say is it will start out slow but it will take place before Naruto adopted Kawaki.</p><p>The Danger of Shuckle Juice<br/>Lastly, I want to talk about my one-shot Pokémon story I just posted a while ago, "The Danger of Shuckle Juice". It starts with Nate (from  Pokémon Battle Revolution) when he drinks a juice made from Shuckle and something interesting happens to him with Professor Burnet. This is based on episode 170 of the original Pokémon series and maybe if enough people like it I will make it into a series just like I did with Dragon Balls. So please check it out if you have the chance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Note: If you're expecting for this to be just as long as the other Goten stories then you be very wrong. The chapters won't be very long and it will be three to four chapters long as this story takes place during 'Goten's Time Quest'. But I hope you enjoy this side story of the main story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>